L'humanité derrière la mort
by Marimarina
Summary: Clove meurt. Mais la mort ramène à la surface des sentiments qu'elle avait enfouis et qu'elle refusait d'analyser, la rendant plus humaine que jamais. La peur, la haine et l'amour. Cato. Cette introduction n'est pas originale DU TOUT, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de moi-même dans cette fanfiction de Clato ! Votre avis ? :)


**Ewilia : Maintenant que je relis ce que j'ai écrit, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ! Je vais réécrire le passage, je pense. Merci pour ton avis :)**

* * *

J'ai mal.  
Ma tête me lance des appels de douleur désespérés, en quête d'une accalmie, même brève, sous cette torture qui ronge les dernières lueurs de lucidité qu'il me reste.  
Mais il est trop tard. Trop tard pour trouver un remède pour la vie qui me fuit, trop tard pour rattraper le sang, liquide sacré, qui s'écoule lentement mais sûrement d'un endroit de mon crâne que je n'ai pas la force d'atteindre. Mais bientôt viendra le cessez-le feu à ma souffrance qui s'enfonce insidieusement dans tous les pores de mon être. Cependant, même si j'ai hâte que tout s'arrête, le fait de disparaître, de sentir mon esprit s'effacer, m'effraie d'une manière inimaginable. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais rire, mais je n'en ai plus vraiment la force, plus vraiment l'envie. J'aurais même envie de pleurer, mais je veux conserver chaque parcelle d'énergie, même une faible lueur, pour me concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide, il n'y a aucun nuage. L'herbe en-dessous de moi est tendre et mes mains s'y accrochent avec la force du désespoir tandis que je m'efforce de penser à ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mon existence. A présent, je comprends pourquoi toutes les personnes qui se meurent s'appliquent à revisionner tout le film de leur vie. Personne n'a envie de se rendre compte que leur existence n'a été d'aucune utilité à personne, c'est pourquoi tout le monde regarde en arrière, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque bonne action, quelque bon souvenir partagé qui aurait pu rendre le monde ne serait-ce qu'un peu meilleur. Dans mon cas, il n'y a rien qui corresponde à cela, mais j'essaie de me souvenir tout de même, pour lancer un dernier défi au monde, pour retarder le moment où je tomberai dans l'oubli.  
J'ai passé ma vie entière à attirer la Mort près de moi, la provocant, la narguant après lui avoir échappé. J'ai toujours su que j'avais été destinée à cela, m'y complaisant même ; ne l'avais-je pas prouvé en enlevant la vie à la personne qui devait me chérir, m'aimer plus que tout, dès le premier jour de ma vie ? Mais maintenant que je me retrouve face à la Mort, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner intérieurement : cette fois-ci, je n'y échapperai pas. Et quand je lui appartiendrai, elle se vengera mille fois plus fort que je ne l'ai provoquée. En m'effaçant complètement, ou peut-être en me laissant une once de lucidité pour regretter pour l'éternité, dans la solitude, ignorée par le monde qui, n'ayant plus rien à faire de moi, me tournera délibérément et définitivement le dos. Le monde ne m'avait jamais rien offert dans ma vie, c'est pourquoi je ne lui avais pas fait de cadeau en retour mais maintenant que j'allais le quitter, une image, une seule, me revint en tête. Un visage, plus précisément. Mon cœur rate un battement avant de s'accélérer, et je m'efforce de le calmer pour mieux m'accrocher à ce visage. Ce n'est pas le moment de gaspiller le peu de vie qu'il me reste.  
Les yeux bleus, les cheveux d'un blond à faire pâlir les blés, le garçon qui me regarde a un léger sourire, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Ses traits sont parfaits, comme si la Nature elle-même s'était arrêtée en chemin pour remplacer le hasard maladroit et sculpter de sa main le profil de l'ange auquel je pense. Soudain, les souvenirs explosent dans mon esprit, et je me souviens.  
Cato.

* * *

Le monde n'est pas si cruel que cela, finalement.

* * *

Cependant, je me souviens aussi que Cato n'a pas toujours arboré cette expression. En effet, le souvenir que j'ai de lui se situe quelques années auparavant, quand nous n'avions pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. Puis, à ses douze ans, un masque de dureté, impénétrable, inaccessible, a remplacé la mine heureuse que je connaissais si bien. La folie des Jeux a remplacé la lueur familière dans ses yeux, lui conférant un air agressif, meurtrier. A présent je me souviens bien de son visage actuel, déformé par la Mort, par l'horrible réalité qui nous gouverne.  
Foutu Capitole.

* * *

Je me refuse à maudire plus longtemps celui qui, contrairement à ce qu'il le prétend avec conviction -il faut dire que les armes constituent des arguments très convaincants-, il n'unit pas les districts. Il les isole, les force à se monter les uns contre les autres à l'occasion des Jeux tout en lui obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil. Ce fichu Capitole, qui m'a pris ma famille, les moments de bonheur que j'avais mérités, que j'aurais du avoir. Ce fichu Capitole, qui m'a pris mon meilleur ami, la personne qui me connaissait le mieux pour en faire une machine à tuer, sanguinaire et insensible.

Même à moi.  
Mais, encore une fois, le temps presse, et je ne dois absolument pas me laisser aller. Il ne faudrait pas que mes dernières pensées soient dirigées vers la chose que j'exècre le plus au monde. Alors, j'essaie de me remémorer tout ce qui aurait pu toucher, au moins de loin, à l'agréable -pas le beau, ce serait bien trop espérer. Cependant, mon esprit ne reste accaparé que par un seul souvenir, le premier qui me soit revenu : l'ange, la perfection incarnée.  
Cato.

Soudain je réalise, avec regret, que je ne le reverrai plus.  
J'aurais souhaité, une dernière fois, revoir son visage, caresser son sourire du regard et m'émerveiller devant l'étincelle si particulière que créent les rayons de soleil en se reflétant dans ses iris.  
Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Alors je reste là, méprisant mes membres qui s'alourdissent, mon esprit de plus en plus brumeux, sous le ciel détestablement parfait qui me toise et m'écrase.

* * *

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, mon ouïe réagit et m'envoie de son mieux quelques signaux d'alerte : quelqu'un approche. Quelqu'un qui crie. Quelqu'un qui hurle.

Qui hurle mon nom.  
Clove.

-Clove ! CLOVE !  
Je reconnais cette voix. Celle de Cato. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. La Mort aurait-elle été assez indulgente pour me donner l'illusion d'exister avant de périr, d'avoir une importance à ses yeux telle qu'il crie mon nom avec autant d'ardeur ? Il semblerait bien, oui. Je lui en suis presque reconnaissante. Partir en sachant qu'on a laissé une trace dans le cœur d'au moins une personne est rassurant. Au moins, je continuerai à vivre, en quelque sorte. Je profite alors de ce court instant de bonheur, mais je sens qu'on me secoue. Qui ose me déranger ? Ne me laissera-t-on donc jamais tranquille ? Alors, je vois _son _visage, proche du mien. D'un coup, je fais le lien entre ce que je vois et ce que j'ai cru être un produit de mon imagination. Je me reconnecte à la réalité.  
Il est là.

Il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'arrachant à mon lit de mort vert.

-Clove ! Non ! Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Je t'en supplie …  
C'est cette dernière phrase, murmurée, destinée qu'à moi et à moi seule, qui me donne la force de parler. Je fais un effort surhumain afin de m'arracher à l'état de demi-mort dans lequel je suis plongée.  
-Le grand Cato me supplie ? Quel honneur …Mais tu dois le savoir, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les ordres, et je fais ce que je veux, je bredouille, dans une vaine tentative d'humour. Je ne sais pas si je dis cela pour le rassurer, ou pour me rassurer moi, pour tenter de desserrer l'étau qui me broie encore plus, maintenant qu'_il_ est là.  
-Ca va aller, tu m'entends ? Ca va aller … Tout va s'arranger, tu iras bientôt mieux … il balbutie, bouleversé.  
-N'essaie pas de mentir, je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive …  
Je n'ai jamais vu Cato agir de cette manière. En proie à la panique, il bredouille un flot de paroles incompréhensibles, et je distingue l'ironie de la situation. Cato est encore plus paniqué que moi, à l'idée que _je_ puisse mourir. A cet instant, je retrouve le Cato de mon enfance, mon Cato, avec qui je faisais la course de la colline fleurie jusqu'à la rivière, qui éclatait de rire pour rien et qui prétendait que c'était parce qu'il m'ébouriffait tellement souvent que j'étais aussi petite. Le Cato qui venait me chercher tous les matins pour aller à l'école, le Cato qui s'inquiétait pour chacune de mes blessures, le Cato qui n'a pas hésité à décocher des coups de poing quand il a appris que certains garçons se moquaient de moi. Alors je réalise qu'il a toujours compté pour moi, aussi loin que les Jeux aient pu l'éloigner de ce qu'il est vraiment.

-Cato … il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose …  
-Chut … ne parle pas, ne parle pas … Tout ira bien … me chuchote-t-il, en me caressant doucement le front.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, tu ne risques pas de m'entendre avant un bon moment, je rétorque faiblement. Approche, que je te dise la suite.  
Tremblant, il avance son visage vers le mien, jusqu'à toucher mon front avec le sien. Les caméras ne m'importent plus à présent, et ces mots ne sont destinés qu'à lui seul. Le Temps lui-même semble se figer et s'incliner, par respect.  
-Tu es tout pour moi, Cato, comme personne ne l'a été. C'est pour cela que je veux que ce soit toi qui gagnes. Tu peux le faire. Pas pour le District, pas pour l'honneur et la gloire, pas pour le Capitole, mais pour toi, et toi seul. Je veux que tu gagnes, parce que je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu vives une très longue vie, je veux que tu aies une chance d'être heureux. Ne sois le jouet de personne, sois toi-même jusqu'au bout. Ne tue pas pour la vengeance, mais pour survivre. Fais ça pour moi, d'accord ? je dis, avec difficulté.  
Il hoche la tête, et plonge son regard dans le mien, comme pour graver mon visage dans sa mémoire.  
-Je le ferai, murmure-t-il, je le ferai pour toi. Pour nous.  
Le Cato des Jeux n'aurait jamais accepté cela. Il aurait tempêté, prôné la force du vainqueur, la victoire. Mais ce Cato s'était évanoui pour ne laisser que _mon_ Cato.  
Nous restons comme ça, silencieux, yeux dans les yeux, moi dans ses bras. La douleur a disparu, il n'y a plus que lui. Moi. Nous.  
Mais je sens la Mort, impatiente, qui m'appelle. Son brouillard commence à m'envahir, mais je lui demande d'attendre. Encore un peu. La brume s'immobilise alors.

-Cato ? je souffle.  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime.  
Ces mots deviennent le centre de l'univers, la vérité même. J'aime Cato.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime, Clove.  
Alors, il approche ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrasse avec toute la douceur du monde.  
Aucun instant de ma vie n'a été aussi parfait que celui-ci. Les foudres pourraient s'abattre, les ouragans pourraient se déchaîner, je n'en aurais cure. Cependant, je sens le brouillard qui reprend son chemin, inéluctable. Cato l'a également senti, et je tressaille devant une larme qu'il laisse couler, sans chercher à la retenir. Mon cœur se déchire, parce que je ne verrai plus celui que j'aime, mais aussi parce que s'il m'aime autant que je l'aime, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ressent en me voyant l'abandonner. Je ne peux plus retenir la Mort. Ma vision devient floue, et je sens les attaches qui me relient au monde se délier lentement.  
-S'il y a quelque chose là où je vais, je t'y attendrai. Toujours. Tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ?

* * *

Cato regarde le visage de Clove, belle au-delà de la mort. Il murmure dans l'oreille de celle qu'il a aimée.  
De tout son cœur.  
De toute son âme.  
-Jamais. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.


End file.
